Dragon Ball Z: A Brother's Revenge
Dragon Ball Z: A Brother's Revenge is a story that takes place in the GT and later AF timeline that details a battle with Cooler that canonically makes sense. The story takes place during the 3 year gap between the King Cold Saga and the Androids Saga. Chapter 1 - Mission Failed Cooler, on Planet Frieza, is training in an anti-gravity room, when a member of the royal guard comes in. Royal Guard Member: Prince Cooler! Cooler: What do you want!? Can't you see that I'm training in here!? Royal Guard Member: No...This is important! Cooler: Alright, fine! What is it? Royal Guard Member: Sir, I don't know how to put this...but King Cold and Frieza where killed on Earth! Cooler: I knew it would happen. Those morons didn't even think to train before they took off to fight a Super Saiyan! Royal Guard Member: It wasn't Goku! He's said to have not come back from his training yet! A surviving footman said that it was some kid with purple hair and a sword! In just one blow Prince Frieza was sliced in two! Cooler: What!? How can he be that strong!? There's no such power in this universe! Mother told me that Goku is the strongest one just before she left us! Royal Guard Member: I'm sorry sir...I'm just telling the truth... Cooler: Get out of here! I'm setting this chamber to ten thousand times this planet's gravity! The royal guard member leaves the room as the automatic door closes behind him. Cooler's ginormous hand grasps the nob and cranks it up extremely high. Meanwhile, the Son family, finally reunited, are enjoying a feast. Goku: Gosh, this food is real good! You got any desert in the fridge, ChiChi? ChiChi: Oh Goku... Goku: I take that as a no! That's more food to deliciously savor then! Goku: Say, I had some really good food while I was in space. There was this one woman, I don't think she was from there, but she cooked some great ribs! Never had em' like that before! The barbecue sauce she used was so strong that it knocked be out! Gohan: That sure sounds good! ChiChi: Say, what were you doing in another woman's house anyway? Goku: She walked up to me and asked if I wanted some food. ChiChi: Are you kidding me Goku!? That's the best you can come up with!? Goku: But it's true ChiChi! ChiChi: Well, you don't know much about that kinda stuff anyway, so I guess I'll have to take your word for it. The Son family was back to normal. Little do they know...It won't stay that way for long... Chapter 2 - New Heights A week has passed since Cooler had started training. Cooler: My power level...it's become one and a half million...I should now be able to transform into my final form now...What should it look like? Spikes would be good. Maybe some glowing red eyes to strike fear into their hearts...What will my power be like? Will it grow to Super Saiyan levels of strengths? We shall see as I transform. In a blast of light, Cooler's body grows twice the size, growing spikes and his face completely changes into a face of one who is desperate for revenge. His power level grew by hundreds of thousands, going from one-and-a-half to three. He was stronger than a Super Saiyan. Cooler: My power...it's ultimate! Unlimited! I feel like a new person! I am Unlimited Cooler!